Mass Effect Prototype
by saperasdisawesome
Summary: Summary Scott Ryder was never the hero, his sister Sara was the hero of Helius and he was nothing. He eventually tries to capture a wanted criminal named Alex Mercer but when he tries to capture him, he fails and gets turned into a copy of him. He must then outrun the initiative while being hunted like a criminal. Alex and Scott pov takes place 2 years after mass effect Andromeda
1. Nothing

Prologue Nothing

I was never the hero of everything my sister always was. She was the hero of helios and I was just her brother. I was sitting in a bar when Sara sat right next to me "Is everything okay Scott?" She said. "Yeah everything is okay I just need some time alone" I said to her. She then left. I was drinking a glass of vodka when I noticed something on the tv about a criminal murdering people on meridian. I thought it was weird the way they were murdered made no sense. Some were ripped in half while others were torn from limb from limb. I was hoping to one day catch that guy so I can prove myself to be a hero to sara. I then paid my tab and left the bar. I was heading to talk to sara when I saw the criminal murder someone in an alleyway "Hey Freeze" I shouted at him.

Alex POV

I was murdering one of the victims on my list when I heard someone shout "Hey Freeze". I turned around to see some guy pointing a gun at me. I thought it was pathetic that he would try to beat me like that. I started to walk toward him and he shot at me it went through my head but the wound healed up a few seconds later. He stood there wide eyed "What are you" he said shocked. " I am stronger than you" I said and then grabbed him

Scott POV

He then grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. He was really strong. I tried to shoot him again but he knocked the gun out of my hand "You got potential kid" He said to me. "Too bad it is wasted on the initiative but it doesn't have to be" He said with a creepy smile. "What do you mean by that" I said. He then stretched out his arm with extended. I was seriously scared but then something red shout out of his arm and went into me next thing I know I lose consciousness.


	2. Monster

Monster

When I woke up the criminal was in front of me. I decided to grab my gun which was at my side. When I reached for it I noticed that I my jacket was black. I then got up and noticed my clothes were different. I then found a puddle and looked in it. I saw the reflection of the criminal but it was my reflection.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" I yelled at the criminal noticing that I was using his voice. "I made you a copy of me you also have a copy of my abilities". With that he ran away. I then saw some nexus security enter the alley "There's Alex Mercer" One of them said.

"Wait" I said but they fired at me. I felt the bullets go through me but they didn't do anything. I then had to attack them. I ran at them and I punched one of them and he went flying. I then realized I had claws and decided to use them. I really regretted killing those men but I had no other choice. When I finished off all of them I saw my sister and her team heading towards me. I knew I couldn't fight her so I ran.

When I got away I didn't know what to do. I looked in another glass surface and saw I was wearing a white good and shirt. I was also wearing a black leather jacket with a red marking on the back. My skin tone was a little darker and my shoes were brown. I was really confused and didn't know what to do. I then turned around and saw Alex Mercer behind me.

"It seems you are starting to adjust" he said. "Why did you do this to me" I said. "Because I saw potential in you" "what do i do now" I said. "I can fix you if you help me" He said

"Help you with what" I said. " I am taking down a corrupt organization and I could use your help" He said.

"Fine I will help you" I reluctantly said. When we finished talking I heard some more security guards coming. We then decided to leave the area. I then saw my sister as I fled. I felt bad about this happening to me but I knew it could be reversed.

When we got back to his hideout he told me that all the people he had been killing were scientists working for the organization. He then told me what they did to people. What he told me made me really mad. I can't believe nobody noticed what it had been doing not even my sister.

He then told me that they had been operating on Meridian ever since my sister saved me 2 years ago. He also told me that they had something to do with the benefactor. I then decided this was my chance to prove myself. He then told me how to use my original voice again but I could only use it a few times. He also told me I could shapeshift into different people by absorbing them. I was really starting to like my condition it made me better than I ever was.

He then decided to train me how to use my powers.

After a few weeks I had fully mastered my powers and it was our time plan our first strike against the benefactor.


End file.
